


Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 Fills - The West Wing Division

by ViaLethe



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 [8]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various The West Wing fills of mine from the 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon, with original prompts included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A President and His Cheese

_Prompt: The West Wing, Abby/Jed, not a typical marriage_

 

" _Ma petit fromage_ ," she snorts, in bed later (much later) that night, snickering like a girl. "I can't believe you called me that - you need French lessons, Jed."

_Yeah, cause I got all the time in the world for that_ , he thinks of saying, but doesn't, instead opting for the much more diplomatic, "You know, sweetheart, that's what I've always loved about you, your biting sense of humor and the way you use it against me," and Abbey just snickers again and snuggles closer.


	2. I Refuse to Believe That It's Hopeless

_Prompt: The West Wing, CJ/Danny, he would wait forever for her_

 

“Though I'd prefer not to, you know,” he says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, fingers drumming on the edge of her desk, perilously close to the fishbowl. “Gail here really ought to see us married, and goldfish don't live forever, CJ.”

She doesn't have the heart to inform him that the current Gail is, in fact, Gail VI; she's got just enough heart to kiss him and ask without words if he'll wait just a little longer, another month, another session of Congress, another term, because she knows he always will, in spite of everything.


	3. There's Something Believing

_Prompt: The West Wing, Toby Ziegler + Josiah Bartlett, In the season 4 finale ("Twenty Five," 4.22), Toby finally understands what it means to be a father._

 

He's still pretty sure it has something to do with little hats.

But as he stares at the television, watching silent, still pictures of a family he's known for half a dozen years now, and the two incredible tiny beings lying before him that he helped create, he can't help feeling an overwhelming tide of emotion for them, even though he's only known them a scant half dozen hours.

Andi said he's too sad, and maybe he is, but not right now – now he's loving, and protective, and so very filled with rage – not on behalf of the President, but on behalf of another _father_ – that the pictures on tv and his babies blur in front of his eyes into one.


	4. In One of These Boxes...

_Prompt: The West Wing, Josh/Donna, keeping things in boxes._

 

"I never want to see another box again," Donna mutters, rolling the cool glass of a beer bottle across her neck (Josh watches the way strands of hair have escaped her bun and cling to the glass, growing damp, and thinks).

"In that case," he says thoughtfully, sipping from his own bottle, "maybe I shouldn't mention this..."

"No," she says forcefully, cutting him off, "I am _not_ helping you move this weekend, don't even ask."


	5. No Concern of Yours

_Prompt: The West Wing, Donna/Josh, keeping secrets_

 

She's seen him angry before - hell, she's seen him angry at _her_ before, plenty of times - but this thing with the diary is different, because where Josh's anger is usually boiling hot, this time he's cold, and it's making her afraid.

"Did you read it all?" she asks, staring off into the blurred street lights while they wait for Cliff to show, wondering whether it would be better if he had or if he hadn't.

He doesn't answer for a minute, and then he says, "No, only the Cliff parts - and lemme tell you, Donna, I think that guy needs to work on his technique, if your reporting is accurate," and she watches his breath steaming on the air and knows he's lying, and all her secrets are out.


	6. Maybe They'd Learn Latin by Osmosis...

_Prompt: West Wing, any, zombie hunters AU_

 

"These people don't vote, do they?" the president asked, peering over the top of a wall at the approaching horde.

"Well, sir," Toby responded, reloading his gun, "even if they did, I think we'd come out on top, seeing as how you've got the biggest, juiciest brain in DC."

"Fair point," Bartlet admitted, "now where the hell is Leo with that fighter jet?"


End file.
